Dragon Ball Hoshi
Dragon Ball Hoshi is a fanfiction by Zeon1. So no stealing. Please. Prologue Goku took a few stumbling steps, completely unable to see save for a step ahead of him, and even that was rather dark. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on Shenron's back, perfectly happy with the way things had turned out. And then, he had felt pain all over his body. Searing, incredible pain, the likes of which he had never felt before. He felt everything inside and outside of him growing bigger, bigger, and bigger, each time the pain amping. He let out a cry, the pain nigh unbearable. And then he heard a large cry, the cry of a incredibly deep voice he had heard way too much in the past few days. He heard the cry of Shenron. And then the pain in his own body grew incredibly large. His eyes flickered shut, as unconscionus took him. And then he had woken up, here. Wherever here was, what with the dark and whatnot. In all honesty, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. And then the pain returned, stabbing into him like a knife recently plunged into hot coals. He let out a cry, larger than he had ever uttered before, his hands grabbing his chest, as he fell to the ground, completely spent, out of energy. As darkness slowly began to close in once more, he felt a pair of hands grab the area underneath his arms, and slowly hoist him up. He felt himself being slowly, yet comfortably, dragged, and slowly the darkness that had surrounded him faded. In it's place was a large, almost weblike structure of energy. A main, thick "trunk" of sorts made up most of it, with slightly thinner "branches" stretching off the side, but ending uruptly. Then, comprising the outer "layers" of the structure , were almost whisper-like branches that seemed to go forward into eternity. With the hands pulling him, and unconsciousness again looming, Goku focused on the one sound that still registered. Loud, incredible screaming. Chap-1: And So it Begins Sunlight streamed through the large bay window of the studio apartment, located suprisngly close to the beach. In the center of the room in which the sunlight hath streamed was a large king-sized bed, with a single occupant sleeping on it, seemingly dwarfed by the mass of pillows and sheets around him. As the sun struck the occupant's eyes, he slowly opened them, then pulled himself up, knocking back the covers that covered him. He had a fine-toned body, black eyes, and black hair with a red tint that stuck straight up, except for a group of bangs that hung down in one clumb. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a long yawn. As his eyes came back into focus, he quickly scanned the room for any pests, such as Raptors or Hug Majins, but found nothing. He then started, as a large, hooded being sat at the food of his bed. "Darksmith!" the man cried out, "you scared the crap out of me!" "You said to deliver your new training gear this morning," Darksmith said, shrugging. The man shook his head as he stood up. "And," Darksmith continued, "you know I take deadlines litterally, Shin." "Yeah, I know," Shin muttered, pulling himself up. He was only wearing boxers, so Darksmith politely looked away while Shin ripped away the packaging, yanked out the bits of sharp glass Darksmith had left, and tossed them at his tailor/walking armory. Darksmith sighed with regret as each one landed. "You can turn around now," Shin muttered, and Darksmith promptly did, having assembled a statue out of the glass, which was a perfect reconstruction of David. Shin was dressed in a traditional combat gi, Turtle School style, but without the logo. The outer shirt and pants was a dark yellow, with the inner shirt green. Shin was busy pulling on A pair of fingerless gloves, also dark green. "Nice statue," Shin commentented, "but I have a busy day today, and you know how hard my... job can get." "Of course," Darksmith said, rather stiffly, as if he was incredibly insulted, "well, call me if you need anything." He stood up, and took a step forward before not being there (no, not bad grammar or a typo). Shin yawned one last time, then, stretching his arms over his head, then walking out of the room and into the studio's kitchen. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ More coming soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1